1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to an oxide-semiconductor device available for data storage and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor devices for data storage may be classified into volatile and non-volatile devices. When a power supply is interrupted, data stored in a volatile device will be lost. In comparison, data stored in a non-volatile device will remain even when the power supply is interrupted. This means non-volatile devices are more widely used in products; typically, in magnetic devices, optical discs, flash memory and other semiconductor memories. These memory devices use a silicon nitride layer as a charge trapping medium to constitute the floating gate. The tunneling effect and source side injection effect may trap the electrons in the floating gate to achieve the function of data storage.
In the technical field, how to extend the retention time of data stored in the floating gate of a non-volatile device is still a critical subject in current research and development.